Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope and more specifically to a microscope in which a condenser lens is arranged removably and insertably with respect to a light path.
Description of the Related Art
A culture microscope is a microscope for observing a living cell that is cultured within a container such as a laboratory dish. When it is configured as an upright microscope, there occurs a problem in which, for example, an objective is dipped into a culture. Thus, the culture microscope is normally configured as an inverted microscope in which a sample is illuminated from above and is observed from below.
In the culture microscope, a sample is arranged on a stage, contained in a culture container, in order to prevent a cell from being contaminated, and there are culture containers of various sizes. Thus, a culture microscope has been proposed that holds a condenser lens removably and attachably, which makes it possible to arrange a container on a stage and observe a sample even though the container is tall. Such a microscope is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-002219.